


蔚蓝早晨，冰岛的星星，埃塞克斯的吻

by wil_lion



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wil_lion/pseuds/wil_lion
Summary: Alex和Damon的关系中产生过的碎片。
Relationships: Alex James/Damon Albarn
Kudos: 9





	蔚蓝早晨，冰岛的星星，埃塞克斯的吻

1  
Alex再被吵醒的时候已经是第二天上午。他仍然睡意朦胧，懒洋洋地在床上翻身，太阳光照得他头晕目眩，静止了好一会才辨别出叫醒他的声音是什么。一开始他觉得像时钟秒针的走动放大一百倍，接着他想到巨大的雨点，以为还在梦里，皱紧眉头撑开眼皮，一颗石子砸到窗上，在他迟钝的脑袋里掀起一圈圈涟漪。  
噢，是Damon。  
他赖了一会床，没有太久，一个人的耐心有限，但这种方式温柔得多，感谢Damon从来不按门铃，不然他起床后更难受。开门后，门口站着一个明晃晃的身影，身上有太阳晒过的味道，暖暖的很好闻，Alex想念他的被窝。  
“我能在你这呆一会吗？”  
这个问题更像在恳求，他本来会来势汹汹地闯进来，笑Alex是个大懒虫，或者像个臭脾气家长一样大声指责Alex放荡的夜生活，而门外的Damon戴着帽子盖住金发，隐约从帽檐下看得见眼睛，一早上出现在门前征求他的准许。  
“进来，Damon，这里有点乱……”  
“你总是过得一团糟。”  
Alex捡走几件搭在椅子上的衣服扔进衣柜里，他坐在桌边靠窗的位置，桌上还有前天喝过的三只酒杯。Damon盘腿坐在床上，面朝那扇刚才被当做目标的窗户，好像在看有没有石头掉在窗台上，或者等窗外飞过的鸟，正对的视角看得见他的侧脸透露着疲惫。  
“你昨晚睡过了吗？”  
“一点。”  
“你要在这睡一会吗？我不会打扰你。”  
“我知道你不会。”Damon浮现笑容，但不像他以前那样，好像夏天马上就要结束，树叶转黄，他要去寒冷的地方。“不，我不想睡觉。”  
有两颗石子在外面的窗台上，窗外天气很好，蓝天上还没有麻雀飞过。  
过了一会，Damon说，“我也过得一团糟，Alex。”

“你知道昨晚发生了什么吗？”  
Alex把椅子拉到床前，用他标志性的笑脸朝Damon靠近。  
“什么？”Damon看过来，脸上笑了一点。  
“我在大西洋酒吧里喝晕过去，结果凌晨醒过来，发现自己躺在大街上，有个吧里工作的家伙把我的裤子扒了，趴在我身上正要含我的屌。”  
“感觉好吗，Alex？”  
“我不知道啊，还没反应呢，我就给他了一拳，那家伙跑了。有点可惜，我差点就有在大街上被男人口的经历了。”  
“你够了。”Damon笑着踢了他膝盖一脚。Alex一脸傻笑，他看到Damon逐渐明朗起来的半张脸，在灰影边缘窥探清澈的蓝色。忽然他们的目光接在一起。  
“你想试试吗？”  
Alex似乎又回到凌晨光线冷暗的街上，躺在冷硬的地上，有金色的头发在眼前飘浮，和看上去总在期盼着什么的蓝眼睛。他绝对没法挥散这样的画面。Alex很擅长分清哪句话是性邀请，哪句话是开玩笑，但当对象是Damon的时候他笑得有点腼腆，因为Damon总是很直白，他对一切的欲望都很坦诚，要么做，要么不感兴趣。这时候Alex还在想应该做出什么回应才显得他没有那么欲求不满：你是什么意思？试一试什么？你是认真的吗，Damon？  
“但外面天还亮着呢。”他注意到地毯上一个被烟头烫过的焦痕，眨两下眼睛，像刚睡醒那样惺忪地抬起脸说。  
“你个白痴！我才不想含着你的屌上头条。”  
Damon一下子蹿到床尾，手快地拉下Alex身上松紧腰的宽大短裤，直勾勾地对着他看。要Alex说的话就是如临大敌，在这之前他们做的时候都在黑暗里，或者被情欲烧得滚烫，急着速战速决。Damon从来没口过他。  
Alex有点尴尬地定在椅子里，一早上他的小弟弟被他乐队的漂亮主唱拿出来观摩，原来他身上还有这样一件艺术品。  
“你可以反悔的，这没什么，我知道现在你没这个心情……”他小心地组织着措辞，而Damon从床上滑下来，跪在Alex的两条腿和床围出来的空隙里。  
“你怎么能决定我现在有心情做什么？”  
Alex硬得太快了，Damon的舌头贴在迅速立起来的阴茎上滑动，在Alex急迫地叫出他的名字前把前端含进去，随着吮吸身体也前后轻微地挪动。  
恐怕这才是一副名画，在灿烂的早上被乐队里争强好胜的控制狂定在椅子里，享受他青涩的口交。地上的阳光被窗户格成长块状，照在他的金发上，他专注得有点忘我了，深入到让那根东西顶到了喉咙，呛到后又发出一声绵稠的鼻音，抬起眉头用蓝玻璃珠似的眼睛看过来。Alex轻轻地吸着气呻吟着，仰头摊进靠背椅子里，晕眩感像金色静谧的流水把他浸没，迷迷茫茫地盯着天花板，那里好像有晃动的水光。  
Damon做什么都学的很快，只要他想。Alex马上感觉到Damon在给他做深喉，毛绒绒的粗重呼吸喷洒在下腹上，Alex急着抓住Damon的头发，看见他因为嘴里含满了东西而从眼眶红到了耳朵，却依旧挺腰。Damon没有地方躲，受折磨似的扭动身体，湿润的含吮混合着呛水的声音，那些柔软的像撒娇一样的鼻音连连冒出来，快感变成浪潮，Alex摇摇欲坠，抓着唯一能感知到的人，极度需要着他。  
“我要到了……Damon……”Alex低声地诉说，仿佛在经历失重感，他感到脆弱，想马上抽回来，可他也没地方退。Damon紧紧压着他的腿根，几乎是热情地吞咽着，精液洒了一点在Damon嘴里，剩下的都射在Damon的脸上。高潮后余烬温热的尾端，他抬起脸来，半张着的嘴唇抿上，喉结往下滚动，原本闭着的眼睛慢慢睁开。  
Alex从始至终屏着呼吸，等到他看清Damon洗净的眼睛，才胆敢碰触他透明的眼泪。  
Damon猛地推开Alex，力气大到连带椅子一起掀翻在地，他一边爬起来一边往浴室跑，险些跌在地板上，把自己关在里面，只流出水龙头潺潺的水声。  
门没有反锁，Alex刚推进去，看见Damon立即从水池里抬头。  
水停了，他们从镜子里对视，Damon的头发湿透后变暗了，水从发丝上淌下来，他抹了把脸，把眼前的水珠抹开。  
Alex依然把门关上，这里狭小且安静，他向Damon靠近，温柔地把他翻过来，生怕打扰受惊的小鸟。Alex解开他的裤子，拉下来一点，用温暖的手心包裹住他产生的情和欲，耐心地帮他弄出来。  
他们的视线没再有交集，Alex低着头抵在Damon肩前，他又闻到了那股暖洋洋的味道。Damon靠在水池边，抓着冰凉的台子边缘，身体无助地后仰。后来他勾住Alex的脖子，好像是抱着他，压着叫声射在了Alex手里。

我要离开这里。暖风吹进亮堂堂的屋内，Damon趴在窗前看楼下走动的行人，流淌的车辆，还有远处错落的屋顶和望不尽的蓝天。他现在完全放松下来，由着风，阳光，早晨的一切抚摸他。湿漉漉的金发垂在眼前，他拨开了一点，回过头来嘴唇边抿着薄雾似的笑。  
Alex挨着窗台，拿掉嘴里的烟吻下去。  
几天后他接到Damon的电话，说他到了冰岛，这里太棒了，快过来。电话那头的声音充满新鲜的活力，背景里有许多嘈杂的声音，时间好像又回到他们在酒吧里谈论、了解彼此，他喝醉了在屋顶上跳舞，他们在街上散步迷路的时候。Alex笑了，这下他们都要去那儿了。

2  
Damon在后台和蓝色毛衣的泰迪熊喝酒，早先在车上他和Graham形成恶性竞争，一下车胃里发出抗议，坐在墙角里抱着一打啤酒把呕吐的欲望灌回去。和他面对面的泰迪熊约有一把普通靠背椅那样高，掺入很多牛奶的浅巧克力色，身上有点脏，脖子上端正地系着红色围巾，保持从商店里出来的样子。  
“嗨，你为什么在这？你被丢下了……我有预感这里没什么能留住太久，纽约发生的一切都是伦敦两倍，大楼也是，坐在汽车里你根本看不到天空，站在地上看太阳掉入地平线也行不通。我已经想回去了，根本没有人知道你和我。你从哪里来？”Damon和它说话，好像没人会注意到他，讲起来一刻不停，他以为他们碰了酒瓶，就说干杯。  
“你没法跟熊讲话何况他里面塞的都是棉花，想想他也许在冬眠！”Graham大叫。  
“出去吗？”Alex拉了他一把，Damon站稳后给了Alex一拳，打在他脸上。“你这个蠢蛋，Alex，你的话都是垃圾！”  
Alex碎散的刘海垂在眼前，嘴里骂到一半又沉闷地止住，Dave在里面的沙发上笑，Graham也瘫在那，不愿踏入Damon喝醉后掀起飓风里。屋里有一张矮桌子，烟灰盒里堆着几个烟头，还有一些酒饮料，几把椅子，墙上贴着乐队海报，红的和黑的涂鸦。  
“你喝多了，Damon。”  
“谁都没有你喝得多，世界上就没有你不喝的酒，大嘴巴Alex，自以为是的Alex，风流成性的Alex。我已经可怜他们了，要听我们几个喝醉了的混蛋，但你是最大的那个混球。”  
他俩到了台上，离开封闭空间Damon感觉好了点，世界的噪音重新涌来，潮水般的尖叫，灌耳的大风，人们交谈，走动，搬运用具，还有他嘴里碎碎的语言流，只有一个黑头发的家伙极其安静地走在他身旁，好像别的一幅画面里的。但他满脑子酒精，只管冲到台前跳起来，嘴里发出几声怪叫，像只发疯的猴子，无理地推搡此时身边的任何人。

回到早些年，他们还是三个无名的校园男孩在一块做音乐，Damon让他俩到他父母的家里，那天来的只有Alex。他跟Alex独处时不像和Graham那么自在，也许是他们初次见面时都没有给对方留下舒服的印象，Alex说他的音乐是垃圾，但Damon早就不在乎了，那就是Alex会说的话。还有别的什么？  
开春的午后Damon坐在床边，怀里抱着木琴，琴声悄然滑落，埃塞克斯郊区清甜的阳光从窗外漫进来渗入他们之间，爬到他们的脚上。Alex的手指间夹着一支烟，手里的书是从他的书架上拿的，桌上的托盘里摆着两杯茶，一碟羊角面包和一罐草莓果酱，空气里飘着温腾腾的奶香。  
“你知道你像什么吗？”  
那时候Alex还没有那片遮眼的刘海（该死的刘海让所有人的注意力都集中在他的嘴巴上），所以Damon看得清他的眼睛垂在字里行间移动，突然抬起来正中Damon咄咄逼人的凝望。  
“像什么？”  
“十八世纪末游手好闲的浪荡子，生活在夜晚和派对上，身体里流着香槟填充的是鲜花，每个月都是他的社交季。”  
Alex夹烟的手端着茶碟，Damon已经预见了接下来的画面：他喝一口，杯子发出细小的叮呤哐啷的响声，然后抽烟，嘴唇抿着烟蒂，灰白色的烟气从唇齿间散开，眼里和神情上很是悠闲。  
“在一部戏剧里？”  
“一部喜剧。”他只能在生活的喜剧里，Damon想，忧伤仿佛和他一点也不相融，没有画像的道林格雷，那个在船上仰望星星的达林顿。  
“我喜欢喜剧。”Alex说，同时脸上的笑变得蠢兮兮又难以忽视。“您能邀请我真是太好心了，派对在哪天举行，Albarn勋爵？”  
Damon朝他扔了个枕头。  
他们断断续续聊了不少，都是些没营养的话，但暗潮在语言下流动，Alex就是块没有两极的磁铁。太阳西斜时他们面对面坐在地板上录一个即兴片段，Alex的长腿碰到了他的膝盖，Damon突然抓着他的衣领，吉他闷声碰到地上，莽撞的冲动从山顶一路泄下悬崖，随之而来的是傍晚的寂静，Alex嘴唇上的香烟味，两双睁开的近到看不清彼此的眼睛，一个火红的亲吻。

那种寂静此时只是Damon脑海里静止的画面，一闪而过后回到现实里海浪般卷上来的尖叫。他跟Alex吻到了一块儿去，台下的手伸上来抚摸他们，脑袋里闹哄哄的，Alex的嘴唇把他亲稀里糊涂，他时不时捡起碎片式的回想：他们每次表演完去酒吧喝得烂醉，噪音中人与人的交谈只能变成模糊的音块，或黏热的肢体接触。  
在安静时也有和现在一样疯狂的接吻，但Damon不断重复地记起一个片段，在昏暗一个地方Alex缓慢并反复地进入他，他体会那种感觉就像头一次尝海洛因，Alex在他身边拉着他的手一样。  
Damon猛地醒了。  
他回到后台找了个女孩，涂了唇膏的艳红嘴唇包裹着他阴暗角落里的欲望，这是狼狈的宣泄，高潮时他看见Alex撩起刘海下的眼睛。  
有很多种方式解读Alex带笑的眼神，大多数端量着他的脸说轻浮，Damon只觉得他是个净爱耍花招的大白痴。他热衷于捉弄Alex，坏他的好事，但美国自由的空气确保让每一个新来的冒险家都找不着北，那一晃而过的窥探激得Damon呻吟着射进那张嘴里。  
这是最烂的一场演出之一，他们完全搞砸了，但回去的路上Damon拍着手和Graham一块唱歌，Dave枕在音响上耷着眼皮，车窗外灯光串连成线，Alex倚在最角落里。直到第二天的太阳升起，那晚之后的时间Damon都没跟他讲话。

3  
Alex第二次到冰岛来，这回只有他跟Damon。  
现在大概已经入夜了，窗外的天仍然晴朗，在这片没有树木，只有铁青色的岩石，覆盖着星零灌木丛的巨大山脉，辽阔的地平线和空旷视野的深褐色土地上，时间仿佛也冻结在荒原上翡绿的冰湖底下，日出和日落都格外漫长。  
对Alex这样昼夜不分的生物来说没有多少影响，他照样喝酒喝到凌晨，醒来到Damon的工作室里转一圈，再和当地的女孩出去找乐子。但在这确实给了他一些新奇的体验，例如晚上十二点阳光仍然笼罩街头，天还亮就走进一家酒吧，喝得醉醺醺出来时夜晚还没来过。再比如本该借着黑夜的遮帘一刻贪欢的情人们，此刻在明朗的光线下四目相对。  
他拿开Damon叠在脸上的小臂，但Damon立即缠上来，手臂勾着Alex的脖子，脚架在Alex的腰上，脸躲进Alex肩膀上安全的栖息地里。他只能从刚刚匆忙的一瞥中抓住一副图画，住在埃塞克斯郊区的金发男孩脸颊透红，耳朵尖像熟的莓果，张开的嘴唇里断断续续地发出声音，傍晚余光下两个人影竖着，躺着，斜靠着抱在一起，从身体上汲取彼此的一切。  
今晚他们都喝了酒，但还很清醒，尽管如此Damon对他仍然称得上出奇的善良，简直是天使。Alex不知道是不是因为他们在冰岛，而Damon喜欢这里的原因，如果真是这样，那以后每次干起来之前他都要提议先订两张来这里的机票。  
Damon柔软的鼻音仿佛在舔他的耳朵，躺在床上的身体敞开，扭动，里面的潮热足够把人融化，却像个畏惧陌生体验的新手紧紧依附在Alex身上。  
此时透光的窗帘外仿佛还是白天，Alex的思绪变得很轻，好像他们躺在白纱铺成的床上，头顶的天空中飘着亮白的云块。他的指头穿过Damon栗金色的头发，甜蜜的战栗感一直蔓延到Alex的指尖，他在一片发白的图像里感觉不到自己，只有他们的交合处热得像一团红色的火炙烤着他。  
Damon的腰挺上来，和床单形成一个凹陷，Alex的手伸进空隙里托住Damon的后腰，捧着Damon的清晰得摸得到骨头的后颈，好像完全掌握着他。  
Alex，Alex，Alex，他听到Damon用含着糖一样的声音叫喊。他们撞在一起的力气像要把对方拆碎，周围的景象像旧墙壁一块块掉落，Alex握着Damon的脖子，盯着他干燥的嘴唇，不知道是要掐他还是吻他。  
黑发垂在Damon的脸上，拂扫他的脸颊。疼痛细小得只像一阵凉意叮了Alex一口，Damon咬了他，之后他们做爱的方式就是只有器官的粗野性交：Alex难看地趴在Damon身上，用手臂把他环环束缚住，射进抽缩的内里。

下去，Damon说道。当呼吸冷却下来，Alex的臆想就像个透明泡泡。Damon依然拖着声音，听起来有些疲倦，但急躁地提高了音调。他用力把推开Alex，好像他只是个今晚才刚认识的陌生人，然后立刻走进浴室里关上门。  
Alex从床头拿了一个打火机，捡起地上Damon的外套，从口袋里挖出半包烟，他的已经抽完了。他点上烟，把打火机扔回柜子上下了床，全身赤裸地攀在窗前，抽一口香烟，朦胧烟雾后的笑脸晃晃悠悠。

Alex对冰岛没有多少热衷，他本质上还是个童年在草坪上晒太阳，到长满灌木丛的悬崖边看海的英国男孩，但这里的夜空是他看见过最干净的。他有一种错觉，好像他来到世界的尽头，头顶上就是宇宙的颜色，如果他有一把精灵的剑，他会藏在这里而不是地上的哪片湖里。  
他和Damon并排躺在屋顶上，一瓶红葡萄酒和一只天文望远镜在他们手里交换着传来传去。Alex把酒瓶竖在胸膛上。  
“挑一颗星星。”  
“为什么？”  
“只管挑一颗。”  
Damon把望远镜贴到眼前看了一会，然后指着一个方向说：“那颗，那边看起来最亮的那颗。”  
Alex的脑袋挪到Damon肩头，顺着他指的方向看。  
“我觉得是那颗，在那边，有三颗连在一起，离得远一点的那颗。你看到了吗？”  
Alex也指了一个方向，但Damon把望远镜放下了。  
“是你让我挑的。”  
“好吧，最亮的那颗。”  
“它怎么了？”  
“起个名字。”  
他奇怪地扭头看他，脸上却笑着。Damon只需要轻轻地扭头，Alex就在他肩旁，他们都躺着，露出整张脸和清晰的眼睛，Damon的眼睛这时候像灰色的。  
“什么？”  
“给它起个名字。”  
Damon又拿起望远镜看了一会。  
“Elsa。”  
“那是个女孩的名字！”  
“那又怎么样？你叫我取的！”  
笑声穿插在他们同时提高音量的交谈中，Damon放下望远镜转头，Alex也在看他。  
“好吧，”Alex说，他不由自主地放慢声音，只因为他们都看着彼此，“Elsa，它……她！”Damon和他都笑了一下，Alex希望注视能再长一点，但他移开了。  
“你觉得她在那么高的地方想些什么？”  
“我怎么会知道，你喜欢这些星星，月亮，宇宙银河，你应该告诉我。”  
“我不知道，有时候我在想她在那看我们，是不是也像看星星一样，不会发光只会到处移动的星星。”  
“还把时间花在造出不同的移动方式上。”  
“是啊。”  
Alex喝了一口红酒，把瓶子递给Damon。他们安静了一会，好像在聆听夜晚的声音。  
过了一会，Damon说：“但你还是没告诉我她在想什么。”  
“你为什么不去问她？”  
“你在开玩笑吗？你知道我不能。”Damon用手肘推他一下，然后侧过来躺，头枕在臂弯上。“你为什么不问？”  
“我想，但我也不能。”Alex回答。他隐约笑着，看见他们的星星似乎是淡金色的，从Damon刚才指给他看起，Alex就再也忽视不了了。  
他们又抽了一根烟，轮流把酒喝完，在屋顶上留下一只空瓶子和两个烟蒂。

Damon出来后愣了一下。  
“你还在这？”  
“是啊。”Alex转过来，背靠在窗边，把香烟按灭在窗台上。  
“你要留下来？”  
“是啊。”Alex又笑了，更理所当然地说。他坦然站在Damon的眼皮底下就像面对舞台上的大灯，只是一件衣服也没穿。  
Damon站着不动，手里还拽着腰上的浴巾，但他很快就甩开了，把自己裹进皱巴巴的被子里。  
“随便你，不准把我吵醒。”  
Alex把窗帘遮光的那层拉上，躺回床上，把被子拉过来一半，但他知道明天早上醒来的时候，Damon只会留给他一个角。

**Author's Note:**

> *最后一个片段中，有关星星的名字，我的本意是“从Alex James中取一个变体名字”，我尽力想了，阿力这个吊名字整不出花来。


End file.
